Over the last half-century, mass production of consumer goods and sophisticated marketing techniques have spawned an increasing use of disposable, no-return containers. Notable among these are light-weight metal cans for soft drinks and other beverages.
In the past, low production costs and abundant resources rendered the cans non-returnable. Without to various means of disposal. More recently, however, economic and environmental concerns have fostered the reuse or "recycling" of these cans.
Given the wide-spread use of cans, recycling them invariably involves the storage and transport of large quantities, by either individual or industrial recyclers. A problem arises in that once emptied of its contents, a can occupies the same volume as when full. The result is inefficient storage and transport of "empties." The economy realized through recycling is enhanced if the empties have a reduced collective volume. This is accomplished at the individual recycling level by crushing each can and compacting its mass.
The search for an efficient, economical crushing device for individual recyclers has been a long-standing concern in the art. Most devices utilize a base plate or anvil-type surface against which cans are compressed. A pivotally-mounted jaw or a lever, hinged and fastened to a spring, is attached to an end of the base plate, such that a swinging movement of the jaw or lever, toward the plate crushes a can placed therebetween. Some examples of such well-known can crushing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,907, 3,776,129 and 4,606,266.
However, prior art has associated with it a number of significant problems and deficiencies. Most are related to the crushing mechanisms of the can crusher devices currently used.
One major problem is that devices of the prior art, which include the crusher devices described above, are heavy and cumbersome. Such devices are comprised of many individual parts, any of which may easily break or malfunction. Construction costs make these devices expensive relative to their ultimate use.
Another significant problem with certain devices of the prior art is that force used to crush a can is applied at a distance from it, making the crushing process inefficient. A number of difficulties arise from force applied in this way, including inadequate can compression, and lateral movement of the can away from the crushing mechanism.
In summary, a considerable number of drawbacks and problems exist in the art relating to can crusher devices. There is a need for an improved can crusher device to fully utilize the environmental and economic advantages associated with recycling.